Amaranta's Adventure within BishiWorld
by Shi Kage
Summary: Amaranta is a new trainer in the ever popular Bishi-world. Follow her through her journey and watch as relationships grow and events transpire! This is my second Bishi-fic that was a long time coming. Currently accepting character profiles! Six bishies is the limit and it can be from anywhere. The recent updates were because I needed to edit a small mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Description: If you read my other Bishi-world fic you know it was terrible. I decided to do another one except with my new experience. New character, different Bishies and a plot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bishi-world idea or any franchise stories in here(anime,etc)**

**Chapter 1**

An eighteen year old girl named Amaranta yawned as she opened the door to her apartment. She rubbed her dark brown eyes attempting to stop the tearing that comes with yawning. She stretched her lightly tanned arms above her head, cracking her back. She walked to her room and dropped her book bag with a sigh. It was another boring day at school. She let her long black hair out of her ponytail so that it could rest on her back. She performed the normal routine of changing out of her work uniform and into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She once again yawned as she remembered she had to pack a small bag for a sleepover tomorrow.

"Oh so troublesome."

Amaranta walked around her room, getting some necessary items. She stuffed her notebooks in the bag, as well as her IPod and charger. She frowned when she realized she was hungry forgoing the packing of her clothes. Amaranta walked to the kitchen and warmed up fried dumplings, a steamed pork bun, and cheese empanadas. She grinned and ate her food quietly. Good thing her parents weren't home yet. Her mom would be yelling about the unhealthy food and how she needed to watch her weight. Like she cared. Amaranta finished her food and went towards her homework. She finished it and rested her head on her pillow. Within seconds Amaranta fell asleep.

*Beep-beep*

Amaranta's dark brown eyes snapped open. She looked at the clock, crap it was 6 a.m. that means she never awoke from her nap like she wanted to! Also meant she missed Fringe but oh well, she recorded it. She went to the shower and quickly washed herself and dressed. She put on a black pair of jeans, a simple red V-neck, and her favorite pair of combat boots. She shivered and put on her black Evanescence hoodie. She then grabbed a cup of coffee. Amaranta drank her coffee as she walked back to her lair-room. She sat on her bed and turned on her laptop. She was suppose to check her email everyday, but forgot yesterday. She went through her 130 emails and saved the ones that interested her. Amaranta opened an email titled Bishi-World. She clicked it and was taken to a site with a silver and black pokeball.

"Oh what the hell I have time to spare might as well entertain myself." She went to the information button and clicked on it. It read:

_Welcome newbie! This is a place like you never experienced before. If you are a true living human being than you know about Pokémon. In this world you can capture characters from anime, games ,books, movies, and just about anything. You can capture three types of beings: Bishonen, Bishoujo, and Seibutsu. I am sure that some of you are confused by these terms allow me to explain!_

An animated boy had a large smile on his standing next to the silver and black pokeball. There was more text underneath the picture.

_Bishonen- Is a term used to describe a boy from an anime. It means pretty-boy in Japanese. Most people use it to describe any male character now, even if he isn't exactly pretty or from an anime._

A girl in a bikini with beautiful eyes and large breasts was making a peace sign standing next to the pokeball.

_Bishoujo- Is a term used to describe a girl from an anime. It means pretty-girl in Japanese. As with Bishonen people use this term to describe any girl that is a character in anything. _

A cat and dog slept on top of the pokeball

_Seibutsu- Basically any animal from a series. Such as Kirara from Inuyasha or Luna from Sailor Moon._

_Well now we got the basics down let me explain to you how this world works. If you ever had a dream to travel with your favorite characters, make it real! Like Pokémon we use a similar device called a Bishiball. Just click the 'Make Me a Trainer' button and you will be on your way. What the hell are you waiting for go!_

Amaranta gave a slight grin and clicked the link. The screen went blank and Amaranta glared at the laptop.

"God damn it. I despise you laptop. Why must you always fail me?!"

Amaranta got up from her bed and grabbed her bag throwing it on her shoulder. She took a step from the laptop and felt a brief pain in her head. Then the next thing she knew she saw darkness.

-:D-

Amaranta woke up and looked up at the sky. She stretched and yawned. She glanced around looking at her surroundings with a bewildered look. It seems her imagination needed to be refreshed; she was in a plain clearing with a few flowers surrounding her. Jeez her dreams need to be more interesting, no wonder she never remembers them. Wait why was the ground was so far away.

"Oh hell. I'm in a tree."

Amaranta attempted to climb down said tree and was successful until a branch snapped and she fell with it. She landed on her knees and cursed. What the hell was with her doing that all the time?! First it was landing like that after falling down the stairs and now out a tree?! Amaranta stood up and brushed off her jeans. Oh well she was used to it, being clumsy.

"Uh? Are you okay?"

Amaranta looked towards the voice and saw a girl with dark blonde hair looking at her in worry. That's strange, usually only her friends or favorite characters ever appear in her dreams? Maybe her imagination was improving!

"Yeah I'm okay. Thank you for asking."

The girl looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Then shook her head in amusement.

"Okay whatever you say. So newbie let's get you to a town so you can get a going!"

"A town? Why bother this is a dream right?"

The girl looked at her with disbelief. "Um girl this is real you were transported from our world here."

"Wait that site was real?!"

"You didn't know that then why do you have a bag with you?"

"I was going to a sleepover. And it doesn't even have necessities like clothes."

The girl laughed at Amaranta and shook her head. At first she thought this newbie was luckier than most. But she didn't even bring anything useful for her survival!

"Hey if you are a trainer where is your Bishi?"

The girl gave a nervous laugh and took out a Bishi-Ball and tossed it to the side. The ball opened and gave off a red light that became a large shape.

"Dragon!"

Amaranta looked at the blue dragon with a large smile on her face. Oh yes she was completely obsessed with dragons.

"Well it's a dragon from the Eragon series. You can actually be chosen by a dragon! It's pretty cool. This is my first and only Seibutsu so please treat Lluvia kindly."

"Pleased to meet you Lluvia my name is Amaranta!"

Amaranta then hugged the dragon's snout. Yeah she should be afraid but she loved dragons too much!

"Well I'm Lil, Lluvia's _trainer."_

Amaranta let go of Lluvia's snout and blushed. She was so into the dragon she forgot about the girl behind her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lil, I just was so happy to see a real live dragon!"

"Cut the Ms. Thing. I'm only twenty-five and shouldn't you be panicking?"

"Well I'm trying not to because if I start you won't be able to stop me unless you knock me out!"

Lil looked at Amaranta with a shocked look. Okay maybe it was a good thing she decided to be calm.

"We are going to the nearest town so you can get to orientation okay?"

Amaranta nodded and watched as Lil climbed on top of the dragon and helped Amaranta climb on to. Lluvia flapped her wings and then rose to the skies and flew towards the east. Amaranta held onto Lil for dear life, but laughing at the same time. They landed outside a gate of a town and Amaranta climbed down from the dragon and landed on her butt.

"Ow…"

Lil laughed as she expertly jumped from Lluvia's back and returned her to her Bishiball. She nodded to Amaranta to follow her as she walked to the gate guards. She took out a black device that looked like a cell phone. The guards nodded and allowed her through. Amaranta looked around with wide eyes at the large town full of Bishies and trainers. People from things she recognized. Amaranta could feel her inner fangirl going crazy and she just hid slightly behind Lil. Lil laughed at her and led Amaranta to a large building.

"Well Amaranta-chan this is where we part."

Amaranta grabbed onto the other girl's waist. She hugged her tightly. She let go and then walked into the building waving.

"Bye bye Lil-chan!~"

Amaranta walked into a rather crowded lobby. She pouted as she squirmed through the crowd. She got out the crowd only to trip and fall hitting her chin.

"Ow ow. Shit that really hurt."

"Um miss?"

Amaranta raised her head and gave a smile to the concerned lady in front of her. She stood up and talked to the woman. Amaranta found out this was the group to go to Orientation. Amaranta sighed and sat down on the floor with her duffel bag in front of her. She had almost forgotten it, long used to holding a heavy bag everywhere she went.

"Oi you little bastards its time to be informed!"

Amaranta looked up, far used to a loud person always cursing. Well other than herself anyway. A woman in a lab coat with short purple hair stood in front of them. She was drop dead gorgeous except for her loud mouth. Amaranta got up and followed her fellow newbies into the room, the woman came from. She sat in the back and watched the woman, like she would every other teacher.

"The name is Professor Zui maggots! Now we will begin! I am here to teach you the basics got it! So shut the fuck up and listen! First of all you no longer exist in your world so no one misses you!"

The room of newbies shuddered while Amaranta held back a laugh. It was like a female version of her father. Blunt and to the point. There was no sugar coating the facts with this woman. She smiled to herself, glad that was with this woman. She rather have blunt truth than white lies.

"Ok for a couple of you idiots, this all happened without any explanations. Well, you are here to become trainers of real Bishonen, Seibutsu, and Bishoujo. I won't bother explaining what they are if you don't know then find out later! They all have different personalities so don't expect one to act like the character you are used to. For example you may meet a serious Naruto. They have their own hidden cities which were open before humans showed up. They're hidden to protect them and so that we don't tear up the world. To put it simply they have their own cities and we have ours. We made a pact with the Bishies of the world decades ago that we would never drive them into primitive and/or inhumane conditions. Basically maggots don't mistreat a Bishi or your ass will be dead!"

Murmurs went through the room as people discussed what they just heard.

"Oi maggots did I give you permission to speak freely?!"

The room went silent.

"Better. We have created technology to capture the Bishies for battling, protection, or just for their company. Trainers and Bishies are compatible. So yes you can have sex with them and make them your babies' mamas!"

"First Rule: Do NOT go in search of the Bishonen's cities. Do NOT ask your Bishies about them either, they will not answer even under torture. To add to that NEVER capture a chibi. There are five stages the Bishies go through. As you know some Bishies are children or just small. So we created two special stages that is chibi but with the powers of a san or sama. The regular stages are chibi, san, and sama. The other two are tan and chama." She paused to take a breath and glare at them.

"You may capture any stage but a chibi, unless you are given consent by their parents. Capturing chibis without consent is like kidnapping a kid."

"Second Rule: To capture Bishonen or Bishoujo you must use these Bish-Balls." Zui held up one of the silver and black balls. "It's like Pokémon. You throw it and catch them. If you want to release them simply let them out, open the ball manually, and snap it in half. The bond between you and your Bishi will disappear, and he or she will be free to go. Do not release all of your Bishies unless you want to go home that moment."

"Rule three: Never leave your Bishies more than three miles away from you. If you must only do so in emergencies and for very short periods of time. You are bonded to your Bishies by your blood. If they cannot reach you and you cannot reach them, they will go mad, possibly die after forty-eight hours. Remember that maggots!"

"Now this is a Dex." She held up what looked like a cell phone. "It's a phone and an encyclopedia in one. It's basically like a pokedex except you can contact other trainers on it. Now you may capture and trade all the Bishies you want. We'll give you your first ten Bish-Balls, but after that you'll have to go to a shop to make more. The belts you'll get will adjust to hold about sixty balls at once. If you complete the whole belt you'll either get another at the store or find another way to carry Bishiball."

The Professor walked over to a cabinet and pulled out several belts, one by one, empty without any balls yet. Then she pulled out the Dexes and what looked to be seven needles, "Now here are your belts and Dexes. I'll need to take blood samples from all of you. This is because we use your blood in making the Bish-Balls. That way you'll just know its yours if it gets lost. And it links you much more closely to your Bishies. Now let's line up."

Zui gave a shark grin and three-fourths of the large group ran to the other side of the room. The few who actually walked to the professor, including Amaranta, shook their heads at their cowardly deed and formed a line. Amaranta was one of the first ones and now stood with her belt. Zui had instructed them to a room while she dealt with the others. Amaranta followed her small group into a crowded room full of Bishies. Amaranta sighed and began walking through the room. Her eyes traveled over many gorgeous women and men but none seemed interesting enough. At the rate she was going, she'll have to wander through the wilderness hoping for a Bishi.

"Oh aren't you an adorable human."

Amaranta froze as orange bronzed arms went around her torso. Whoever this person was it was female, she knew this not only because of the melodious voice but because of the large breasts resting on her back. Amaranta gulped, who would hug her so suddenly? She attempted to escape the hold of the female behind her and heard her giggle at her futile attempts.

"Can you let me go?

The woman giggled again but loosened her hold on Amaranta. Amaranta gave a sigh of relief after being freed and turned around. Only for her heart to skip a beat at the being behind her. She was like a goddess. She had to be about six feet or taller. She had long thick red hair that looked to end at her knees. She had lovely glowing green eyes, she had no pupils but that didn't take away from her beauty. Those eyes only enhanced her unearthly beauty. She had a small mole over her pursed purple lips. She wore strange clothes, some kind of purple body armor. It covered most of her body, leaving only her orange legs showing. It had jewels attached to the neck and wrists. She wore calf high boots, purple as well. She actually looked familiar as if she saw her in a show before…

Amaranta stopped thinking to herself and hastily apologized to the woman in front of her. She was being incredibly rude! The woman giggled and drew Amaranta back to her in a hug, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. Amaranta blushed at the action. Why was this goddess holding her so affectionately? They didn't even introduce themselves! Amaranta swallowed, deciding to introduce herself first.

"Um hello miss I'm Amaranta and it's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman giggled again. "I am Princess Koriand'r or Starfire. I'm from the New 52 area. And I want you to be my trainer."

Amaranta blinked. Starfire? Oh she felt like a fucking idiot. She even reads that comic! Was it the clothes? Or the fact that she is giggly instead of cold and secretive? Oh it didn't matter she needed to give the woman an answer!

"It would be my pleasure."

Amaranta took a Bishi-Ball off the belt and tapped Starfire on the head. The alien was covered in a red light and disappeared into the ball. Amaranta quickly let out the woman, not wanting her to be stuck there for too long. Amaranta pressed the small button on the Bishi-Ball and pointed it away from her. The Bishi-Ball opened and a beam of red light shot out, allowing Starfire to rejoin her trainer.

"That was rather… unpleasant. Trainer of mine I ask you not to place me in that contraption often. I rather be out here with others."

With that said Starfire enveloped the young girl in her arms, giggling as the girl blushed again. Yes this little human would be enjoyable. Starfire picked the girl up and carried her over to the Professor. Starfire glanced at her and walked out the door next to her. There was no reason to talk to another human as of now. Her goal was to spend time with her trainer.

In Starfire's arms Amaranta was still blushing. She was also thinking about all the things that needed to be done. Like getting her supplies and spare clothes. And even some clothes for Starfire. And she was supposed to do something else but what?

"Amaranta, do you not still have to program your Dex?"

Amaranta mentally facepalmed. Of course she forgot to do that. It was just the most important item she had on her. Grumbling she pulled the Dex out and Starfire set them down on a bench. Amaranta was placed in her lap rather than her arms. The arms were around the younger girl's waist and her head placed on top of Amaranta's.

The trainer proceeded to do battle with the Dex. Starfire watched in amusement as the girl argued with the device. Clearly technology wasn't her strong suit. Starfire purred as the girl finally succeeded in programming the Dex. She had made such a cute face of accomplishment. The Dex after being programmed beeped, showing a generic headshot of Starfire's.

"Princess Koriand'r or Starfire as she is better known is a Bishoujo from the New 52 area. Press the 'D' button for more details or press the continue button to move on." Amaranta quickly pressed the continue button, she knew enough about Starfire's original character. "Starfire is a recently turned Sama class. Nickname?" Amaranta smiled at that. She would steal the nickname used by her fellow teammates. "Kori." The Dex beeped and repeated, "Nickname: Kori. Is this correct?" Amaranta clicked the Yes button and grinned widely. Okay that was done so what next…

Kori smiled at her trainer and gathered her back in her arms. "I will take you to the nearest store so you can stock up on supplies. Perhaps then we can go shopping?"

Amaranta just nodded in agreement. Her Bishi knew what to do better than her that had to be some sort of failure in other trainers' eyes. She pouted and glared down at her chest. No matter what she wouldn't direct her negative feelings to Kori. The woman didn't deserve it.

Kori looked down at her trainer and sighed. Perhaps she was being to bossy? It couldn't be helped that was her given nature. Perhaps she could make it up to her later. The two of them entered a store and Kori set the young trainer on her feet. The young girl quickly grabbed a cart and walked around the store. Kori right behind her silently grabbing items her trainer forgot. By the time they were done Amaranta had a full kart, including various capsules. The cashier had a happy glint in her eye and asked for her Dex.

Amaranta gulped realizing she had no money. "Miss how do I exactly pay for all this."

"Oh well the first time you shop you get all the basic necessities at the town's expense. Next time, you'll notice a certain amount in your account. Whatever money you had in any checking accounts in your name will be transferred and exchanged to the currency here. So don't worry dear."

Amaranta sighed in relief as the lady rang up all the items and patiently explained the capsules and how they worked. Soon the trainer left with just her original bag the rest of the stuff in capsules and in her bag. She was smiling and Kori was floating next to her. Gladly not carrying the girl everywhere they went.

"So shopping now correct Amaranta?"

Amaranta nodded her head yes, inwardly gulping as she saw a certain glint appear in her Bishi's eyes.

**Author's Note**

**BishiDex: Koriand'r/Starfire from Red Hood and the Outlaws**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bishi-world idea or any franchise stories in here(anime,etc)**

**Notes: Sorry if this was a filler chapter for some of you. I wanted to try to have more development rather than catching a Bishi every chapter. So hopefully they end up being round characters rather than flat ones.**

**Chapter 2**

Oh lord did she regret letting Kori take her shopping. She wasn't even a fan of it. Sure she liked new clothes, especially after she lost weight recently. But she hated the process she had to go through. It probably was a result from her previous size. Finding clothes that would fit her and her chest was freaking hard. Now it was slightly easier, but still embarrassing. And shopping with Kori was just embarrassing. The woman was a goddess and it didn't help she wasn't embarrassed with nudity. Unlike Amaranta, who blushed heavily when Kori stripped down her clothes. She just went completely commando without a care. Explaining to her that yes for other outfits underwear was necessary was frightening.

What was worse that that? Explaining to Kori she wasn't a fan of skirts and dresses. The woman completely blocked it out and proceeded to get her short dresses and skirts. Amaranta had to run at one point because of the revealing dresses she brought in. She just had to get the Bishi who was practically a fashionista. It was like travelling with Sarah. Be the underdressed of the group, which was her freaking role. Kori didn't come after her after the first three times. Amaranta guessed it was because she figured out that she wasn't as comfortable as her. Relishing the few minutes she had to herself Amaranta quickly browsed the aisles.

She made a few good finds. She found plenty of shorts, different colors and should be to her knees. She found tank tops and even some fancier tops for the times she felt up to it. Her favorite was her comfy clothes though. She found plenty of sweats and tee shirts. She even got two different dresses, much longer than the ones Kori picked and a lot less fancier. She stumbled into a dressing room, praying that Kori didn't realize where she went. Hm after this she needed new shoes. Amaranta sighed and quickly went through the clothes. She took the ones she liked and proceeded to look for Kori. It wasn't hard to find her either. She had a huge pile of clothes in her hands and Amaranta just sighed. There was no way she was going to refuse the woman anything. It was a good thing she didn't get expensive clothes.

The two purchases the clothes and Amaranta groaned as she was dragged into a shoe store. Total hell, by the time she got out of here she would be done for. If there was one thing that completely exhausted her it was clothes shopping. Shoes were the worst since she had big feet because of her height. She made her own purchases rather quickly. Sneakers, flats, and some sandals. Along with a pair of wedges that Kori made her get. Amaranta stretched as she finished shopping watching Kori try on her shoes. It seemed the woman liked thigh high boots the best, but didn't mid simpler shoes like flats. However sneakers seem to be against whatever fashion law she might follow.

Amaranta sighed and opened her map on her Dex. Well she had a choice between two premium items in the store, not willing to pay for one. Right now it seemed like the electronic map was the best idea she had. It updated with the world. It also had a little you are here icon on the screen. Amaranta was glad for that. She had a fear she would wonder too far and it would be like Dragon's Dogma. Wandering aimlessly might end up fatal for her.

With that in mind Amaranta looked at the surrounding territories. And proceeded to get into a fight with the Dex.

"I just want to know the surrounding areas!"

The Dex made a small beeping noise. " There are currently two territories surrounding Faircrest Town are the Elemental Nations (Commonly known as the combined Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender shows. Yes odd pairings are very common, such as Iroh and Toph. Do not come here referencing parents or you might get killed) and Puella Magi Madoka Magica (This area is a code red warning level. Novices and even some experienced trainers should avoid this area sue to the Witches and the Wraiths. And we do not advise any experienced trainers without a priestess type to attempt entering this area.)

Amaranta gulped at that information. So this world wasn't as safe as she hoped. It makes sense, after all none of the inhabitants were perfect. Well that area if off limits for now. She wasn't going to take the risk of being a witch's victim. So the Avatar territory was the next choice. Hopefully Kori was okay with this or she would have to pick a new place. Actually she hoped Kori didn't have problems sharing her. The woman already seemed like the attached type. Which was another difference to the character Amaranta read about. The Starfire in Red Hood and the Outlaws seemed to care about people but not be too possessive. Maybe she was just assuming too much. Kori just might like hugging simply because she was adorable.

"Trainer of mine?"

Kori was standing in front of Amaranta. Dressed differently. She wore her armor under her clothes, well minus the legs and arm pieces. She was now wearing white short shorts and a simple purple cami with purple flip-flops. Amaranta smiled at Kori in response.

"I was just looking at the next territory we should visit. The closest one I wouldn't mind going to is Avatar…"

Kori smiled looping her arms around Amaranta's neck. She nuzzled into the girl's black hair humming to herself. She knew she wouldn't be alone with her trainer for long. Hopefully the next one wasn't annoying and took most of her trainer's attention.

"Well trainer of mine I think that sounds excellent."

"Kori you can call me by a nickname if you want. My name is kind of a mouthful and you don't have to call me trainer of mine all the time."

"Hmm perhaps I will but right now I think I shall stick with trainer of mine."

Amaranta blushed in reply. She understood what the woman meant, but it seemed so intimate to her. Almost like the woman was staking a claim. She shook her head, making Kori look at her curiously. There was no way that Kori liked her that much after only knowing her for a couple of hours. She was letting her imagination run wild. Maybe she would spend her night writing in a notebook. Clearly her mind needed to be active before she could think of more impossible situations. Not that Kori's beauty helped any…

"Trainer of mine, I suggest we stay at an inn tonight. It is getting dark and you had a long day."

Amaranta nodded in agreement and followed her Bishi out the store. She waved to the storeowner, wishing them a pleasant night. Amaranta caught up to Kori's strides, happy she was able to walk beside her again. The both of them carried bags in their arms. Though Amaranta's was a great deal less than Kori's. God knows how much money she had left in her account after this adventure. Amaranta hummed besides Kori. Today was pretty fun. She made new friends and met her first Bishi. It could have been worse. She could have had to hunt down her first Bishi like the old days.

Kori walked beside her trainer in content. This day went fantastically! The only thing that would make it better was one of those stores. Kori glanced around her making sure she didn't miss one. There! Kori grabbed her trainer's arm and flew to the spotted store. Amaranta made a small scream of surprise. Not expecting to be grabbed and flown to another store.

"Trainer of mine please allow me to go in this store! I need to make an order. You can wander for a bit if you like."

Amaranta nodded and watched her Bishi enter the store. She wanted her to wander? Meaning she did not desire her presence in this shop. Amaranta sighed until she noticed a Cold Stone. Her eyes shined and she ran inside. She looked at the flavors while she waited. She didn't know what she wanted! Maybe a red velvet ice cream with cookie dough, marshmallow, and rainbow sprinkles… Yeah! That's what she would get in a Love it size. Hopefully Kori would want some or she would eat it by herself. Amaranta sat in the shop confident that her Bishi would be able to find her. She ate bite after bite with a huge smile. Heh she might be ruining her appetite, but she didn't care. Hopefully Kori didn't mind room service.

Hm, Cold Stone reminded her of home. Going to the city with her friends. Teasing the twins when they didn't get anything in their ice cream. That should be a rule. You can't go to Cold Stone without putting a topping in the ice cream. Even if it was just sprinkles. Then again, maybe they were smart, with all the topping in hers she could never get Cold Stone often. It was like a treat once a month.

Amaranta, distracted by her thoughts, didn't notice Kori enter. Kori was happy because she was able to order more armor, just in case the one she had now got damaged. It would be there in two days, so hopefully her trainer wouldn't mind sticking around for a little while. Speaking of her trainer, she looked enthralled with her ice cream. Kori smiled at that. Her trainer was adorable. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl, giggling when the girl froze in her arms.

"So trainer of mine," Amaranta pouted she hoped Kori came up with a nickname soon, "If you don't mind I would like to stick around longer, I put in an order for some new battle armor."

Amaranta quickly told her that it was fine. What would she say no? Honestly it's hard for her not to do something for people. But now she did have to figure out how to past the time. "We'll check when we get to the inn."

Kori nodded, stealing the last of Amaranta's ice cream. Amaranta pouted at her and Kori merely giggled in response. Picking up her trainer, Kori flew to the nearest inn. Not caring about the name, Kori flew through the automatic doors. She landed softly on the carpeted floor, keeping her trainer close to her. She didn't like how the lobby was full of potential enemies. She glared at Bishies and trainer who got to close to the duo.

Amaranta, however, was completely unaware of Kori's actions. She was too busy glancing at all the Bishies. It was still a lot to process in her head. So she rode on a dragon and now had Kori as a companion, it would take a little while for her to realize this wasn't a dream!

The duo made it to the desk and quickly received a key. The lady didn't seem to be in the mood for idle talk. Which suited Amaranta just fine since she wanted to go upstairs and plan. The duo then proceeded to enter an elevator and go to the sixth floor. Kori was quick to find their room and Amaranta just dropped her stuff on the bed. She placed herself at the small table immediately, wanting to start planning right away.

Kori giggled at the girl's actions and went into the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower. She glanced at her trainer, deciding to leave her be. The girl looked so adorable with that serious expression on her face. Guess her trainer was a planner, rather than a spontaneous type. Kori hummed as she turned on the shower and began to bathe herself.

Amaranta glanced up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Guess Kori found something to do while she did this. She was glad, hopefully the woman took a long time to take showers so she could get some planning done. Then the two of them could order some food and bond more. With that thought in her head Amaranta went back to her Dex. This thing was annoying. Okay so maybe she could attempt to adventure into the Madoka area. She opened the map again reading the alert again.

"Oh yeah the code red…"

Dear lord that must be a very avoided area. Or not, people tend to ignore warnings rather then heed them. Well she would be heeding it. She did not want to die for her pride. Especially since she just started her journey! So that left the Elemental Nations area, her original idea. She had two days so maybe Kori and her could find a couple Bishies rather than one. Then again she might end up with one. She pouted, how was she supposed to choose? There were so many perfect characters there. Well she could always return at some point.

"Trainer of mine have you made a decision?"

Amaranta jumped out of her chair in fear. She closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable pain. But felt none; rather she felt two strong arms holding her to their chest. Her right hand had soft warm skin under it and she sighed in relief. So Kori had caught her. Amaranta opened her eyes and mouth to thank Kori when she noticed something. Kori was naked. Naked and a little wet from her shower. Amaranta felt her face flush red as she realized what her right hand was touching. Oh gods she was holding onto the woman's bare breast! Amaranta crawled out of Kori's arms, apologizing repeatedly.

"Trainer of mine? Why are you so distressed?"

"K-Kori! You are naked, you should have put some clothes on."

"Oh right, you humans are always so easily embarrassed by nudity. I do not understand why. But I will put on some nightwear if it makes you more comfortable."

Amaranta just nodded in agreement, staring at her toes so she didn't see anything. She listened to Kori opening her closet capsule. Oh that was embarrassing. At least Kori didn't take offense. She was too used to people being private with their nude skin. She could handle them in their underwear; it covered as much as bikinis. But naked? No she couldn't handle that. Not at all.

Amaranta walked to the bed and fell face forward into it. If this was going to be her new life, she better start preparing herself.

**Note**

**Okay this took a while to get out. I'm sorry I have been having annoying computer problems. ANYWAY. Let me explain Starfire a little more.**

**Starfire's race the Tamaraneans are very open people. They like to touch and feel no shame in nudity. And when I say open, yes I mean open. It is not rare to see Starfire in earlier comics swimming naked, in fact her outfit shows just how comfortable she is in her skin. Their powers are also based off of emotions so it is rare to see one cold and unopen.**

**And yeah so this is it. I'm going to start the third chapter relatively soon, meaning today. Hopefully it won't take a month. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bishi-world idea or any franchise stories in here(anime,etc)**

**A\N: I just wanted to warn you guys that at times this fic will be dark. Killing isn't rare in my version and it goes along with the basic plot I have right now. **

**Chapter 3**

Amaranta yawned as she walked behind Kori. She was exhausted, why did she let Kori convince her six in the morning was a good time to leave. She didn't even get to finish her mug of coffee before they left. It didn't help that Kori was just as enthusiastic as she was yesterday. Actually Amaranta was surprised that her friend wasn't flying high in the sky. After all they was surrounded by nature and fresh air. In fact her friend seemed to have her guard up. The free Bishies couldn't really be that dangerous, right?

A rustle in the bushes made Amaranta jump and Kori just giggled at her trainer. A family of turtle ducks walked from the bushes. Amaranta stared at them as they passed in front of her. They were sort of cute but it was hard to think of them as normal animals. Amaranta gave a low laugh as one of the ducklings tripped over a rock. She watched as the mother helped it back up and went back to walking away. Being distracted by the scene in front of her, she ignored another rustle in the bushes. So imagine her surprise when Kori picked her up quickly and there was a boulder in the spot she previously was.

Amaranta gulped realizing how close to death she just was. She should have known better than to not pay attention to her surroundings. She watched as a Toph appeared, tossing boulders at her and Kori. Kori flew away from the other Bishi, dodging her attacks with ease. Adjusting her trainer she freed one arm and fired a starbolt towards the rampaging woman. Toph made out a disgruntled sound of pain and Kori readied another starbolt to attack her. She would not any harm to come to her trainer.

Amaranta looked at the injured Toph. The starbolt wasn't at its strongest so it seemed to only bruise the Bishi. Amaranta looked at the Bishi wondering if she should capture her too. Placing a hand on the belt around her waste she readied herself to do just that when a current of water shoved her out of her Bishi's arms. Amaranta gave a scream and closed her eyes. Praying that when she met the ground she wasn't too injured.

As Amaranta fell Kori was ambushed by what seemed like a group of Kataras. She only knew them because her trainer had told her some of the people to look out for in this area. She knew Tophs were a threat, as they were copies of the greatest earthbender of all time. Katara was also labeled one since she was a great waterbender in the show. They looked to be the all sans so Kori wasn't too worried about losing. But her trainer could be in danger… Water surrounded the alien Bishi and the Kataras looked to be confident that they had neutralized her.

A Katara walked to the Toph on the ground and checked her injuries. This Katara let her fellow Bishies keep the alien in their prison. Hopefully soon the alien would pass out from a lack of air and they wouldn't have to eliminate her. With that in mind, she fully turned her back to the imprisoned Bishi and went to healing her friend. She regretted that decision very quickly.

Kori's eyes glowed brighter and the water around her started to boil. The group of Kataras let out alarmed screams, trying to stop the boiling by tightening the water prison. Kori's lips settled into a scowl and she let a growling noise to come out her throat, allowing more of her power to envelope her. The prison disappeared in a blast of steam and the Kataras weren't prepared for the onslaught that came afterwards. Starbolts fired from the smoke hitting the surrounding Bishies causing them to fly into trees and knocking them out. Soon the only conscious Bishies were the Katara and Toph away from the battle. Toph motioned to Katara to help her up so they could move away from the danger. They didn't get far.

The two Bishies struggled for air as an orange tanned hand was around both of their throats. They gave a shudder of fear as the anger radiated off the alien in front of them. "I suggest you explain why you attacked my trainer and I were ambushed by your friends. And I suggest you do it quickly because I don't have much patience at the moment." The two restrained Bishies gulped and proceeded to explain.

Meanwhile with Amaranta…

The trainer had a couple of tree branches break her fall and a kind Bishi to thank for the minimal amount of injuries on her person. She had a couple of bruises and scratches but that was bound to happen. Looking at the Bishi that saved her, her apology got stuck in her throat. In front of her stood an Amon along with a Korra. The Amon's face was covered by that familiar mask and the Korra next to him looked worried. The Korra inched towards the injured trainer. Amaranta watched as the Bishi stopped right in front of her.

"Um... thank you for helping me."

The Korra smiled in response, "Aw it was no problem. My brother and I noticed that those trainer paranoid Bishies had ambushed you and we couldn't just let you get seriously hurt! Now just take of that hoodie and I'll heal most of your bruises and cuts."

Amaranta just blushed at the command. "Um its okay, its only a few bruises and cuts. There is no reason for to spend energy on them."

The Korra just pouted in response. "But I want to! It won't be that big of a deal, my ma and Sifu Katara taught me how to heal! So you'll be in great hands!" The Bishi started to pull off the mentioned article, deciding that waiting for the trainer to agree was too much of a bother. Amaranta blushed and tried to shove her off. Seriously this was not that big of a deal.

"Just let my sister heal you. She won't give up if you don't."

Amaranta stared at the Amon. Hm she rather he not wear the mask honestly. Though how could you even rank an Amon. He has to skip san, there is no way he could ever be one.

"I'm a Sama stage Amon, now just let my sister fix you so we can be on our way."

Amaranta nodded dumbly, still impressed by the fact that this was a Sama Bishonen. Yeah Starfire was one but this is on a whole other level. He's a bloodbender and she was damn happy he seemed to be slightly pleasant. She glanced at the Korra who was healing her. They were really nice to her. They could be like the others and hate trainers. But they don't. Once the female Avatar healed her Amaranta got up and stretched. Wow this was amazing. It was like she never was attacked.

"Thank you very much for helping me."

Amaranta smiled at the two and turned to the direction she thought she came from. Kori should be this way and they can continue searching once they reunited. She was about to walk towards her intended destination when a hand rested on her shoulder. She glanced up into the confused eyes of the Korra who healed her.

"Aren't you going to capture us?"

"No. It would be rather rude of me to take your kind gesture and repay you by taking you from your home."

The Korra pouted at her. Why would she pout? Shouldn't she be happy that she didn't capture her?

"No fun! This territory is boring! I want to go on an adventure!"

Maybe she should just run for it. She could almost feel a glare coming from the Amon next to Korra. There was no way she would capture Korra if it meant dealing with an angry Amon. Who knows how he would react to that!

"Um perhaps another trainer will come by. I can assure you that travelling with me won't be too exciting." Not if she could help it.

The Korra in front of her was still pouting and Amaranta had to look away. If Korra did those puppy eyes she was doomed. She already had a hard time saying no without those blasted eyes.

"Sister let us go. There is no reason for us to stay here anymore."

The Korra made a small whining noise and stamped her foot. Amaranta cringed when she felt a brief shake from the ground. She prayed that the Korra doesn't decide that this was to be settled with a fight. Because she had no idea if she would be able to survive it.

"I suggest girl you cease your tantrum before I am forced to harm you and your kin."

Amaranta gave a small sigh of relief. Kori had found her. The fear of Amon's wrath was gone. They could just get going, hopefully avoiding any more deadly encounters. Honestly she would never complain about her old neighborhood again, it was nothing compared to the event that just occurred. If she didn't have Kori, specifically her Kori then everything could have gone south. She doubted that most Bishi would defend her when all hope was lost after only knowing her for a couple of days.

The Korra glared at Kori, annoyed by how she popped out of nowhere. She blew out smoke and moved to firebend the woman. Amaranta eyes widened, wondering if the Korra realized she was in her line of fire or was she just going to attack blindly! Kori glared back at the insolent Bishi if she moved anymore she would attack without mercy.

"Her slave is here let's go sister."

"I will make you regret those words _boy._"

Amaranta paled. Oh no this was not good. There was no way she wanted to be between three powerful Bishis fighting. In fact she just wanted to leave, Korra's tantrum was not worth her own death or another mental scar.

"Ne Kori let's just go. We can wonder a little more and go back to the city."

Kori's neon green eyes looked at her trainer. That boy had insulted her and she just wanted to leave? Her trainer must not be used to dealing with warriors because that sort of insult needs to be corrected. Deciding to ignore her trainer she readied her starbolts ready to take out the weaker of the duo.

"Yes little slave why don't you-"

A loud evil cackling rose around them. A trio of Azulas walked from the trees grinning maliciously. Kori growled lowly. What was with this territory and malicious herds? She glanced back at her trainer and held back a sigh of disappointment. She was going to have to teach her how to defend herself and keep a poker face. The fear on her face was so obvious that even a child could notice. And why did she look apprehensive?

"KORI!"

Kori wasn't able to react in time and was blown back by a large ball of blue fire. The Azulas advanced, bringing along more of their kind mostly with evil grins. The recoil of the fireblast caused Korra to go flying into the trees. Amaranta gulped and glanced around. She was surrounded and alone with a Bishi who seemed to hate trainers. Why did fate despise her?

**Author's Note:**

**Bet I gave you guys a shock when I finally updated. I've been swamped with work on top of attempting to write my novel. Now let's see my next update should be around end of December to end of January. Giving myself at least a month to do that. Was this chapter all you hoped for? Was it less? Review if you want to, no pressure I like knowing people have read it.**

**BishiDex: Korra from Legend of Korra**

**Amon from Legend of Korra**

**Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender**


End file.
